


Fated for you

by Chocogays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy!Victor, Dancer AU, Drunk blowjobs, Fate, Kidfic, M/M, Rich Viktor, Smut, Vikturri - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, baby!otabeck, baby!yurio, babysitting au, bff chris, bff!otayuri, cheeseball vikturri, father!Victor, like first chapter smut, smitten Phichit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: Viktor thought it would be a one time thing. A time at a club where he needed a desperate night off. But of course, he never expected to see him again. Because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to deny the beautiful boy he met on one drunk night.It changed, though, when Viktors son, Yurio's dance teacher just happens to be the beautiful boy that he followed in the club. And he just so happened to have a failing dance studio. And Viktor just so happened to need a new babysitter.But it was solely for his son's sake, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor glared towards the tables as his once lover turned best friend, who was the sole reason why he called his sitter last minute to come watch his son, had completely ditched him and was now talking up some tanned Asian twink instead of hanging out with him. – His eyes rolled as he threw back the last of his beer, and flagged down the bartender.

 

It wasn’t like he was jealous of the small man Chris was talking to. If he had to choice to sleep with Christophe again or move back to Russia, he’d definitely move back to his homeland, which he was ever so excited to leave. – It was more of a ‘Do you know how much damn work I have to get done by the weekend is over and spend time with my son and instead I am stuck at a gay club being a designated driver.’

 

Some designated driver though, considering he was on his third beer and had just put in a request for whatever the bartender was serving that included some hard liquor. – Yeah, he was the designated uber caller. But it looked like he would just be calling it for himself. Since by now his dear friend had his tongue half way down his prey’s throat.

 

He’ll just go home. – It was… somewhere around 10. It would be early enough that he could send his sitter home in a cab and not feel bad, and not have a teenage girl he hardly knows spend the night in his home. – And he did just that. He flagged down the rookie behind the bar, paid his tab, hiked his jacket back on his shoulders and turned.

 

That was when Viktor saw him for the first time. – He was shorter than Viktor, but not by much. He was thin and had glasses pressed over his face. His long, slim fingers were wrapped around a small glass and he was wearing a mesh crop top with pants so tight that they had to be illegal. – His outfit was sinful. Viktor was captivated.

 

Well, this was his sitters last night babysitting before she abandoned him to go off to college in New York city and he was paying her double to stay the night. – Fuck it. Viktor cracked his neck, and bit on his lower lip. He could have fun too, once in a awhile?

 

Back in the day, Viktor used to frequent all of LA’s club scene. Back before he spawned his phone would get blown up with questions of where he was going tonight, what he was doing that night. Oh no, correction: Who he was doing. – It had been 6 years. He still had it, right?

 

“Careful.” – A new bartender warned. – A bartender he was familiar with. One of his closest friends. Mila. They had gone to college together. Viktor latched onto her when he first came to the states because she was Russian and he didn’t feel the need to hide himself around her. – She had wanted to go into business in theatre arts, but her uncle died and left her his club, and he gave it up to somehow keep it running. – Well, it wasn’t doing as bad as some would think it was.

 

“Old Vitya wants to come and play on little boys who can’t play like how he wants.” He smirked, and poured him another drink. Then she made a face of disgust. “You come see us for the first time in months and it’s because of the growth that’s always attached to you.”

 

Viktor laughed, and threw his drink back. The burn from the alcohol was refreshing. “Things going good, Mila?” Viktor asked, his eyes still taped to the boy at the end of the bar. He looked timid and uncomfortable. – That didn’t please Viktor at all. “Whose the cutie.”

 

Her eyes rolled. “He came with a regular, but I don’t quite know either of their names.” – But Viktor wanted to.

 

Viktor breathed and thought back to what 21 year old him would do. – 21 year old Viktor. The Viktor who would wear tight jeans and style his hair everyday. Who would get into beds with both girls and boys. Some at the same time. Who somehow charmed his way through college and managed to graduate with honors, he didn’t even know how he did it. – What would that Viktor do to get the man’s attention?

 

“Oh just fuckin’ talk to him already, just your face is undressing him.” She rolled her eyes and walked back behind double doors again. – Viktor rolled his eyes at her.

 

He looked down at himself. Casual jeans and a black button-up. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t something 21 year old Viktor would wear to clubs but…

 

Viktor shook the negative thoughts from his mind, threw down a shot he stole from behind the bar and walked down the way to where he was sitting. – He looked timid and out of place. Viktor was appalled at how attractive he found that.

 

“Hey.” Good words to start with. “Buy you a drink?” – It was so incredibly cliché he hated himself for offering.

 

Except the boy didn’t notice him. – Was he invisible? Did he loose it that much?

 

He cleared his throat. “Hi.” He used his hand to nudge his shoulder. – The boy jumped. But he got his attention. He made Viktor smile. “Not too used to this scene, are you?” Viktor asked him. – Looking now at the kids nearly empty drink.

 

“Is it obvious?” The boy had a slight crack in his voice. – It was shaky yet soft. Viktor was hypnotized.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

 

The boy looked around. He looked both ways like he was searching for someone. Then he sighed and shrugged. “Why not.” He turned to give more attention to Viktor now. “What are we drinking?”

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

“Something that’s not rum and coke but still helps lighten the mood.” – Viktor smirked.

 

He could do one night.

 

One drink turned out to be a fruity drink that both of them didn’t like. – Which turned into some green alcohol of some kind, and ended up doing shots of fireball like they were back in college again. – And by the end of this, they were in the middle of the dance floor, doing some sort of dance that had to be illegal.

 

The boy… Viktor should really learn his name… he was in front of Viktor, his hips rubbing back against him, one arm up and wrapped around Viktor’s neck. – They had to be breaking some laws being there.. He was certain.

 

“You’re good at moving your hips.” Viktor whispered in the boys ears. – The way he was rubbing against him, the way all of his rational thinking was shooting right down to his cock – It seemed as if they were the only ones in the club. – The only one that matters, anyway.

 

“Do you live close?” he asked. – Close? Not at all. But maybe… 20 minutes in an uber. There wouldn’t be traffic that late... right?

 

Babysitter. Sleeping child. – Bedroom that hadn’t been picked up in three weeks and was in desperate need of a vacuum and fabrezee. – God, he was terrible for even thinking it.

 

“I probably shouldn’t..” Viktor had barely managed to get the words out properly because as he was speaking and fighting with his cock to behave, his dance partner had turned and had his lips attached to Viktor’s throat. Fuck, This was really happening.

 

“Donald trump’s dad probably should have pulled out, but here we are.”

 

Viktor didn’t know if he should laugh or not. He also didn’t want to think about Americas mistake while he was a thin layer of clothing to getting lucky.

 

“You think too much.” He said next, Then he grabbed Viktor’s hand. – He led them to the exit of the club, and down the long parking lot, until they reached the end of the rows of cars and pushed Viktor up against a black Volvo.

 

“Is this yours?” Viktor asked as he looked behind him, and saw the car. The boy shrugged and shook his head. – Viktor didn’t have time to think about what that could mean because cock now has fingers adding pressure to it through the outside of his pants and his lips were captured in a messy, sloppy kiss.

 

Now, the thing Viktor should have done was push him away. – the responsible adult thing he would teach his son to do was push him away, say thanks but no thanks, and call an Uber for home. – But instead he was looking down at the man’s glasses fogging and he fell to his knees in front of him. And all of Viktor’s self control and rational thinking went with him.

 

Viktor couldn’t say this was the first blowjob he had gotten in some parking lot by a stranger he had never seen or would ever see again. – But this was the first since his son had become a part of his life and it was the first by someone so captivating it was unbelievable for him.

 

When his dick was pulled out from its prison and felt the lips, he was sure it was an angel. So, he could use both his lips and his hips well. Interesting..

 

Viktor was embarrassed and disappointed in himself that he couldn’t hang as long as he wished he could have, and was also embarrassed at how hard he came, as if his dick hadn’t been touched in years. – Okay, so, it hadn’t been. But that was beside the point.

 

He stood, wobbly. He lifted his hand to wipe his mouth, and stood with a smirk.

 

Then he turned, adjusted himself and walked away from Viktor. – With no words. Just like that.

 

“Wait!” – Viktor didn’t know what he was going to say to him. Thank you? Let me help you out now? What’s your damn name? – He stopped walking when Viktor yelled out the words. “Let’s meet up again and get coffee.” That’s never something 21 year old Viktor would say. “Let me get your number?” Or your name?

 

He didn’t answer. – But he did turn around. Viktor looked at the obvious drunk boy and took a deep breath.

 

“If fate lets us meet again, then I’ll give you my number.” – And with that he walked away.

 

Viktor was forced to watch him walk away as he was left staring with his pants half way down, watching his thin figure get progressively smaller.

 

He sighed. He fixed himself, and gave into the fact that he’d never see the man who literally took his breath away again. He called for an uber and went home.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was glad that by some lucky chance he was granted citizenship by being born and raised the first 5 years of his life in the US, but sometimes when he was sitting in the middle of traffic on the 110 when his son’s dance class got out in fifteen minutes, he had wished they were back in Russia, living in a small town where it wasn’t a nightmare to get from point A to point B. – Remember communism, Viktor. Communism.

 

He groaned and hit his forehead on the wheel. He should have begged Amanda to forget the nice and free ride she got to Colombia University in New York and hired her to work fulltime as his nanny. – Well, Yuri liked her well enough. Okay, so Amanda was the only sitter that hadn’t called him crying because his son was just too much, or he didn’t have to pay a hospital bill because his son has a little bit of a biting problem. – But no, the nice teenager was abandoning him and Yuri to run off to the east coast to study Physics. – Yes, Viktor was aware he was being selfish.

 

He was also aware that he had been sitting in traffic for 10 minutes and he had promised Yuri it would be him who picked him up today. Not uncle Christophe who the last time dragged him around for 2 hours downtown looking for the perfect gelato shop. – That day Yuri learned he didn’t like gelato. Viktor should have learned by now that he shouldn’t trust his oldest friend with his son.

 

Viktor finally got his exit. – He may have broken 5 traffic laws getting the studio, but who was counting? He even managed to find a parking spot relatively close to the door, so that made him happy. – And he got in the studio before they had finished for the day. – Score.

 

Viktor had never actually been inside a dance lesson. – Yuri’s best friend was taking a class there and his mother took Yuri along to the lesson. He had come home and demanded to be enrolled for the lesson. – Viktor did, but it was either Otabek’s mom or the sitter who took him to his lessons.

 

He hated being a single dad, sometimes. On the good side was he had only been in the lessons for 3 months and hadn’t yet had any performance, so Viktor didn’t feel like a complete failure.

 

Viktor stood in the doorway, and watched all the little legs move. He briefly heard a louder voice cheering them on and counting out steps, but all Viktor could focus on was his bundle of blonde, who was moving to every step perfectly. – He was a proud dad when it came to Yuri. Chris said he just didn’t see how much of a nightmare Yuri really was.

 

“Ah, it’s such a shame.” He overheard a woman say by him to someone else. “I heard a rumor they might be closing this studio.”

 

What? No. – They can’t do that.

 

“Oh, Viktor.” The woman speaking was Ahn Altin. – Otabek’s mother. Viktor thought she was nice enough. She didn’t act stuck up like all the other moms in Yuri’s private school. She was young, probably around 24, and from what he was told her husband wasn’t Otabek’s real dad. But her husband treated him as if he was his own, so Viktor found them both good people. – And she would occasionally take Yuri to dance lessons, so he worshiped her.

 

“Thank you for taking him today.” Viktor blessed her soul.

 

She shook her hand and laughed. “It’s no problem. We can make it a regular thing, if you want. Childcare is really a bitch.”

 

God she was right.

 

“This place might close?” Of course he had to pry.

 

She made an exaggerated sigh and shrugged. “It just might. – Rumor is the owners can’t afford the rent. – You only get so much of a salary from teaching some kids dance a few times a month, - Even with a second job, property taxes and rent in this area can be a bitch. I hope they keep it open, Yuuri Katsuki is the best in the county.- Ah.” Her phone buzzed from her pocket. “Shitty ex keeps bugging over child support. – I’ll be back.. What do you want?” She angrily answered her phone and let herself out of the studio.

 

Yuuri Katsuki. – Viktor did know that was his coaches name. He knew because he remembered finding it humorous that his son wanted to take lessons from someone with the same name as him. Even in a country so diverse, it was rare to find someone else with that same name..

 

But then said teacher had turned around and clapped his hands, as if he was bringing everyone in from their steps. – Holy shit, fate really was a real thing? – Viktor moved to lean against the back wall and had to cover his face to hide how red it had gotten. His mind had flashed back to last Friday night. How he was dragged out from inside the club and had gotten sucked in the open parking lot, on a car that belonged to neither of them. – Though it was brighter in the studio he was not mistaking it.

 

He immediately recognized those eyes. – Those lips. That hair. – Those glasses.

 

He had gotten a blowjob from his son’s dance teacher. Whose name was Yuuri. – And even when he was wearing a baggy shirt and loose sweats and in a room full of children he found him attractive. – Fuck, what was the fate.

 

Viktor had to turn around and grip on the wall to gain his composure.

 

“Papa.” Yuri’s voice surely made him regain his composure. – He turned around and saw his son. Yuri just turned six. Viktor didn’t like how fast he was growing up. Viktor wanted him to be small forever. “You came.”

 

“I said I would.” He leaned down and pat his hands over Yuri’s head. “Did you have fun, Yura.”

 

“Dance isn’t about fun, Papa.” His son said. – He couldn’t believe that was what his son just said.

 

“Ohh, Yuri, dancing should be very fun.” A new voice said. Well, new to the conversation. But Viktor knew this voice. – Or, Viktor couldn’t forget this voice. Yuuri Katsuki. “You must be Mr. Pilestkey.” Yuuri stuck his hand out, and gave a soft smile. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

 

Did he really not remember? – Surely they didn’t drink that much. Viktor didn’t even have a hangover. Viktor always had a hangover. No, surely he was just playing.

 

Right? Right?

 

“Ah. – Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov.” His name would recall his memory, he was sure. “Yuri has his mother’s last name”

 

He nodded. And pressed his glasses on his face again. “I see.. Ah, I’m sorry you just look really familiar..”

 

So he did remember. Viktor thought..

 

But he shook his head and laughed. “Ah, we live in a big city, im sure we’ve crossed paths at the store or something.” Was he serious… “Yuri is very good at his lessons, he’s gone up several levels since he came to us. It’s amazing that he hasn’t been in any classes before.”

 

“He is only six.” Viktor laughed breathlessly. – He didn’t know to laugh or cry at this situation.

 

“You’d be supposed at how many parents ask me to take on someone under 5..” He shook his head. “Well, Mr. Nikiforov, I look forward to working with you and your son.” Now he leaned down and waved at Yuri. “See you Friday, Yuri. Don’t forget to stretch every day. Next week we’re learning new steps.” He clapped. Then nodded his head to Viktor. – And sauntered to another group of dancers.

 

Viktor was left to stare. – He.. He really didn’t remember. – He had gotten.. probably the best blowjob of his life by his son’s dance teacher and he didn’t even remember.

 

“Papa, I want Ice Cream.” Yuri said.

 

He couldn’t focus on that now. – It was probably better that he didn’t remember It had originally supposed to be a onetime thing anyway. – His son wanted ice cream.

 

“Ahh. Me too.” Viktor leaned over and lifted him in his arms. “Let’s go thank Mrs. Altin then go get some yes?” – His son gave him a nod.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy my dudes.   
> Yuuri is all of us.

Yuuri Katsuki sat in his studio where he was supposed to be reviewing how much more he had left of this months bills. – This was the part of the business he hated. This was the part of the business he left to phichit, because this was the part of the business that made him want to gauge his eyes out and shove them at his landlord. – Unfortunate for Yuuri though, his loving best friend/business partner was off scouting somewhere. He thought he was in Pasadena today at some festival.

 

Honestly, Yuuri shouldn’t be left alone to work on the books, because honestly, Yuuri was never good at it. – Put him in front of a class of children and he’d lead them into a world of dance, and he was set. But put him on a desk and ask him to manage how many more people needed to pay for the lessons before they met their monthly quota, not a good match. – But for one, Yuuri needed phichit around when they do scouting, or he was sure he’d have a mental breakdown in front of a group of prospective parents. And two, If he had to hear about the bubble butt he got a lot of action with last Friday, so much he was seeing it in his dreams. – Yuuri was overly happy for his best friend but… Holy shit, please stop.

 

He sighed and looked at the folder again. – He was still 400 short in rent. He still needed to pay the electric, which he had already extended as far as he could. 3 years ago when his former teacher had asked him if he would be interested in keeping her studio running, he had no idea it would get this hard. “How do we charge 30 dollars per session per kid and seem to be losing money” He grumbled to himself and suddenly felt like immersing himself in a tank of water. – Or strong alcohol.

 

He thought back to the last time he gave in and let himself drink. – God he wished he remembered who he was with. He knew he was beautiful. He knew he was foreign, and trying hard to hide an accent. – But when Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to picture him a new face entered his mind. – Viktor Nikiforov. That was.. Yuri Plisetsky’s father. He had a very beautiful face. A very breathtaking face. A very familiar face… But who..

 

He shook his head to snap himself out of it. He didn’t have time to waste on people he’d never see again or men he could morally not have, no matter how beautiful they were. He went back to one of the things this universe can kill any good mood he had… The studios finances. He opened his laptop and opened the list of his students who hadn’t paid yet.

 

Vanessa Moore

Ronnie Sharpe

Jazmin Vega

Yuri Pilsetsky.

 

Yuuri stopped reading. Viktor’s son. – He pressed his lips together. That would give him a reason to call him... – His head shook fast. He needed to stop. No matter how good looking he was.

 

Yuuri heard the doors to the studio open and a relief came over him. He no longer had to tackle their failing finances alone. – Phichit would make them all go away, like he always did.

 

“Oh thank god, these numbers are killing me.” But when Yuuri finished talking, he realized he wasn’t talking to his hyper best friend. He was talking to a tall blonde with long eyelashes and facial hair that fit him perfectly. – He also had a creepy grin on his face that scared him half to death.

 

“Oh my, my, my, you are a cutie.” He winked at him, and reached in his blazer pocket to grab a card from his pocket. “Christophe Giacometti.”

 

Yuuri looked down on the card. – It had his name on it, with his phone number and e-mail address. With the words ‘Ice Palace Publishing.’ The back of the card was covered with a picture of his face, winking on it. – He wondered if anyone could be this extra.

 

“I… Um… Can I help you?”

 

He did a little chuckle, then reached in his coat pocket and slid a check on the desk. “I work with Viktor Nikiforov, he had an appointment today and asked me to deliver this, to cover Yuri’s lessons this month.”

 

Yuuri nodded, and looked down at the check. – Most of the parents just mailed it in.

 

“O-Okay. Thank you for stopping by.”

 

He smirked. It scared Yuuri.

 

“Did Viktor happen to call you, by chance?” Yuuri’s head shook. “Ah, figures. He doesn’t realize a good chance when he sees it.” Then he mumbled something in a language that Yuuri couldn’t understand. “I recommend you should take all the chances you could get.” He said, then somehow managed to make a wink not look awkward. “I do hope we meet again”

 

Then he turned, and almost ran into Phichit on the way out.

 

“If it isn’t Petite Phichit, have you come for dance lessons? I hear very good things about Yuuri Katsuki here.”

 

“Oh! I help run this place.”

 

“Ohohoho” Chris laughed out loud, and turned back to look at Yuuri. “And so the plot thickens.” He turned back to Phichit, and ran a finger under the sleeve of his shirt. “Will I still be seeing you tomorrow?”

 

Now Phichit’s tone went dark, Yuuri knew that look. It was one he had that Yuuri described as lust. And the obscene smirk that he had on was Phichit for Smitten. Yuuri really did want to throw up.

 

Chris then left the building. Yuuri waited to hear the doors close to stand up and groan. “Please don’t tell me this is the guy you’ve been talking about non-stop. He’s obviously a player.”

 

Phichit laughed, and walked towards the window behind the desk. “Please Yuuri, No one is a player if you know how to play the game.” He looked out the back window, and they watched him walk towards the parking lot. “Does he have a child here?”

 

“Nah, he was dropping off for someone else. He was talking weird though.” Yuuri mumbled, as they watched him open the doors to a Black Lamborghini. “Jesus Christ, what does he even do?” Yuuri spoke out loud, immediately wanting to judge him. – He recalled the card. Did he own the damn company?

 

“Not only does he publish the Young Adults but he also works with Erotic Fiction.” Yuuri wanted to groan at that. He didn’t think he had enough air in his lungs to groan the groan that he deserved. “God, Yuuri, I’ve been dreaming of that ass.” Phichit limped his body against the window and stared.

 

He did have a nice ass, though. He gave him that.

 

Chris turned at his car, and noticed them staring. – He smirked and waved. Yuuri quickly fell to the floor to hide himself. – Phichit didn’t, though.

 

XXXX

 

On the morning of Thursday’s class, Yuuri found his beat-up jeep that was older than him refused to start. – It made him want to scream. Of course it had refused to start.

 

That meant two busses and one train. – He hated the train. The last time he was forced on the train, not only did he get on the wrong train, but his wallet got stolen. Well, he hoped the thief enjoyed his 10 dollar gift card to GAP and the 4 whole dollars in his bank account.

 

After his adventures on the Los Angeles transit system, not managing to get lost, he got to the studio fifteen minutes before class began. – Phichit was working at his other job. His real job. His desk job as an IT specialist. – At least he managed to get there before all the parents started to show up with their kids.

 

Except one. – There was one lone parent sitting on the bench in front of his studio. – He was speaking into a cell phone. His chrome hair was shining in the sun and the way his bone structure fit so perfectly how he spoke. – The same thing happened to him. – A sense of fimilariraty came over him.

 

Viktor Nikiforov was waiting for him to open. Minus his child, though.

 

“Da. I’ll call you. Bye.” He slid his phone in his blazer pocket, and gave Yuuri a wide smile. “Hello, Yuuri.”

 

Viktor’s voice was soft and warm. Much like the smile that was on his face. – Everything was so… warm and welcoming about him. – Yuuri had to once again remind himself that he promised himself long ago that parents were strictly off limits.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, right?” As if he hadn’t memorized every dimple, skin indent or mark that was on that man’s visible body.

 

“Ah – Call me Viktor, please. Can I call you Yuuri? Or do I have to call you Teacher as well?”

 

Yuuri laughed, shook his head, and unlocked the front door. “Teacher or Mr. is reserved for anyone under 10. Can I help you with something? You’re missing your mini-me.”

 

Viktor laughed, and shook his head. “Ah, he’s getting a ride with a friend here from school from now on. – I managed to get off work early to come see a full practice for Yura. I was hoping to catch a word with you, though. I have yet to have a formal conversation with my son’s dance coach yet.”

 

Yuuri laughed, and switched on all the lights in the studio, before locking away his cell phone and wallet in his desk. “Well, I don’t have many formal conversations with parents, so you’re not quite alone there.”

 

“Well...” Viktor trailed off, and hesitated. – It reminded him of the Visit he got from his friend the other day. – How he asked if Viktor had called him. “I’ve heard a rumor around here… And it’s only because I worry about my son. You see, there are not a lot of adults who can handle him, and who he can handle and who he will listen to. And he seems to listen to you. He seems to like you, I would hate to see the bond he’s made with you end.”

 

Yuuri’s mind went from flustered to confused. – Why would the bond end…? “What is this rumor?”

 

Viktor scratched the back of his head and released a sigh. “That you might be forced to close your doors.”

 

This time Yuuri couldn’t hide the sigh that he gave. Of course a rumor like that had gotten out. – It was quite noticeable for how he’s taken on more students and raised the prices. And still had gotten out of hand with his advertising. – He’d enquired one of his student’s parents who worked in advertising about how he would go about getting a billboard. Though he knew he could only afford one in a neighborhood where no one would care.

 

As soon as he could open his mouth to protest, students and parents came barging through the doors, filling the empty silence. – Many small voices calling out “Hi Mr. Katsuki.” Or “Hi Coach.” Had rang though his ears.

 

“Papa” Viktor’s child had come up to Viktor. He had what Yuuri could translate as a pleasant look on his face as he greeted his father. “You came.”

 

“Ah, Yura. I told you I’d try. I tried. I did.” He said, and booped his nose. “Did you tell Mr. Katsuki hi?”

 

“Hi Coach Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri gave him a grin, and waved his fingers. “Hi Yurio. Did you stretch every day?”

 

Yuri gave him a nod and a small smile.

 

“Yurio?” Viktor asked, Confused.

 

“Ah,” Yuuri looked back up to his father, nodding his head. “We’ve come up with a nickname Yurio to call him here so we don’t get confused. Yuri and Yuuri. Yurio.”

 

“Yurio.” Viktor repeated, this time with a pleased tone. He nodded and grinned excited. “Okay, Yurio. I like it.”

 

Yuri whined.

 

Yuuri shook his head, and clapped his hands, calling everyone to order.

 

“Warm-ups!”

 

Throughout the class, Viktor stood against the back wall, chatting occasially with the woman he knew to be otabek’s mom. – He saw him watching his son with a warm look on his face. He saw him looking at him with a proud look and saw ambition in him. – But he also saw something else. – He also saw him staring at Yuuri. He saw him staring a Yuuri with a dark look. With an intense look. But at the same time he was a warm look.

 

It was a look that made Yuuri shiver and go speechless. – He had to take a moment and force himself to remember his rule. – Then thought of the 20 children that were in the classes that would bring him back to reality.

 

XXXXXXX

 

After practice, Yuuri found himself sitting at a bus stop, waiting for a bus that was 20 minutes late with a phone that was on 25% battery. – He groaned. Maybe he could get another auto loan. Just enough to fix his car. Or to get a new car. Oh yeah, that’d be a luxury.

 

He sighed. Maybe he had enough in his account for an Uber. Maybe he had enough cash in his emergency stash at home that would cover how negative it would make his bank before it took out a service fee.

 

A car came to the red light in front of him. It was an expensive car, silver and shiny. Everything about the car screamed upper class and privilege. It was a Tesla.

 

“Yuuri?” A voice called out to him from the car. – The passenger window rolled down, and he saw Viktor Nikiforov sitting in the front seat. – He grinned wide and waved, rolling down Yuri’s back window. “Do you want a ride?”

 

Yes. Yes. Yes more than anything, yes.

 

“I probably shouldn’t...” – The light turned green. But Viktor didn’t move. When he was honked at he waved them around. “It’s inappropriate.”

 

“How so? It’s just a ride. It’s much cooler than the awful metro bus system.” – He could say that again. “And it’s free. How much even is the metro now? 1.75?” He shook his head.

 

“MOVE, ASSHOLE.” Someone yelled from behind, another honk.

 

“You should really go, they look very angry.”

 

Viktor shook his head and laughed. “Then you should get in, we don’t want a case of bad road rage on our hands.”

 

“Viktor…”

 

“You should probably get in. Papa doesn’t take no for an answer.” Yuri looked up from the tablet he was playing on in the backseat and told him. – Another person yelled profanity as they went around him.

 

Yuuri sighed, as if it was such an inconvenience to get a ride home in a nice car with a hot man.

 

They sped off. – Yuuri was only a little scared. But it made him even more curious about the man. Who was he, and what did he do? His aura was so… kind but so alluring. Dark and light at the same time.

 

Viktor had Yuuri type his address into his phones GPS and let the car guide him.

 

“It’s rough not having a car in LA’s traffic. The bus system gets everything so messed up.”

 

He wondered if Viktor even knew what it was like. “Ah, I have one, but it broke down this morning. It’s probably about time I retire her.” Yuuri laughed, but inside he cried. His car had gotten him through so much. It had gone with him through high school when he was sixteen and they lived in Orange County. – It got him to college and back and forth every time he came home for breaks in Oregon. – It had been with him since the beginning. Suffering on the lowest gas and cheap oil.

 

Yuuri didn’t want to think about his awful car situation.

 

“What is it you do for work?”

 

“I work at a publishing company. We’re called Ice Palace Publishing. I run the mystery fiction department.”

 

Yuuri widened his eyes. – He ran his own department in a big publishing company. – He had heard of them before. They also have an online magazine that focused on current events in Los Angeles. They also had someone who was very funny who was in charge of their twitter and always replied with a sarcastic answer to any hate they got.

 

“That sounds like a good job.”

 

“The pay is well, but it’s time consuming, and can get exhausting. – It doesn’t help that my sitter abandoned us to run off to play on the east coast.”

 

“She went to college.” Yuri said from the backseat.

 

“Hush, you.” Viktor hissed at his son, but it made Yuuri laugh anyway.

 

“It seems you have a lot on your plate. Your wife is tolerant.” Yuuri had no clue why he felt the need to add in the last part. Of course she had to be.

 

“Not married. – Never have been.” Yuuri also had no clue why a surge of excitement had overcome him. – Viktor’s next words however, had changed his mood. “Ah. – I actually had meant to ask you, I had come across your AD online, you’re a babysitter.”

 

His eyes widened. How had he found that? He posted it months ago.

 

“Oh, yeah. I actually took child development in college and thought I could make some extra money.” Yuuri felt like he had to explain himself. He mumbled his words, and looked down at his lap. – He wondered if Viktor thought less of him. If he thought he was better. He knew that he was looking for work in any way, and his business was failing. – Oh god, he felt the panic coming on.

 

“I actually am looking for a new sitter. – It’s hard to find someone I trust and Yuri trusts and is comfortable with.” Yuuri had barely heard what he was saying. He seemed far away to him. “Would you be interested in it?”

 

That calmed him down a little. – It more confused him than anything.

 

“What?”

 

“It won’t be hard. He already knows you and is comfortable with you. You’d just have to pick him up from school and hang with him until I’m home. – On the days of dance class he gets a ride so you’d just have to take him home until I get home, normally not long after you would.”

 

Wait. Wait. Wait. Was Viktor offering him a job? He had no idea what had happened to get to this point. What luck did he have to get to that offer?

 

“I couldn’t...” Yuuri replied. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s my student.”

 

Viktor’s eyes rolled. “I don’t take you for the pedophilic type, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri wished he’d waited longer for the bus.

 

“It’s… I mean.”

 

“It’s nothing big. – You need a side job. I need a side nanny. No weekends. Not many late nights. – I can pay… 20 dollars an hour, is that too little?”

 

Now Yuuri was sure he was going to have a heart attack. 20 dollars an hour?! Too little?!

 

“25?”

 

“Viktor, that’s too much.” He stopped him, holding his hands up. “Viktor I appreciate what you’re offering, but...”

 

“I’ll accept it if you give me a good answer.” Viktor said sternly. – He made a sharp right turn that brought Yuuri back to reality. – Still it was hard for him to focus. – That side money would be good...

 

“I don’t have a car.” Yuuri stood his ground, for some unknown reason. “I can’t pick him up or taken him home, or anywhere with no car.”

 

“I’ll buy you one. I didn’t like that answer.”

 

Now Yuuri was choking on air. – Was he kidding? He had to be kidding?

 

“You’re not buying me a car.”

 

“Too much?” Viktor hummed. He turned down a street that seemed familiar. He was finally almost home and away from his uncomfortable situation. “Then I’ll fix your car. I’ve fixed tons of cars.”

 

“Have you?”

 

“Papa, you can’t fi—“Yuri said from the backseat, but was cut off by harsh Russian hissing.

 

“Tiho, Yuri!” He said, and Yuri shrugged and went back to his tablet. “So, if I can fix your car, there is no reason why you can’t come work for me, Yes?”

 

“I—“

 

But Yuuri couldn’t think of anything else. – Viktor stopped when the GPS had told him to. They were parked in front of Yuuri’s parent’s bed and breakfast.

 

“This is cute.”

 

Viktor couldn’t fix his car. – There was no way. – He couldn’t work for him. There was no way he could keep his promise and work for him. Be around him. Step into his life.

 

No matter how bad he wanted to.

 

“Okay, if you want me to work for you, then you have to fix my car. If not, then I refuse.”

 

Viktor smiled wide.

 

“Give me an hour. To change… And get my toolbox.”

 

“Right.”

 

Viktor’s smile was so big and childlike. – How could Yuuri stand his ground?

 

Yuuri got out of the car and took a deep breath. He swore he heard Viktor say to Yuri, “Ok, Yura. We need to go buy a toolbox.” – Then the Tesla sped away.

 

Yuuri had no idea what he was getting himself into. It scared him.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

An hour later, Yuuri was waiting in front of his driveway with his sister, who had a cigarette in her lips, waiting for the fancy sports car to speed down the road.

 

“I say take the job, you clearly need it.” Mari helped run the B&E with his parents. She mainly worked in the kitchen since the time she explained to a little girl staying there that she was probably a back alley hook-up. – She doesn’t do well with kids.

 

“It’s one of my students. It would be weird.”

 

She shrugged. “Shit for 25 an hour, the kid could be the fuckin pope.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled. “Even if I did want the job, I would not take 25 dollars an hour from him.”

 

“Oh baby brother. This is where you went wrong. – You get it from dad. It’s why your business is failing. You need to seize opportunities. And rich guys like him? You gotta milk them. He probably has a shower curtain made out of 20 dollar bills. – He won’t miss it.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes rolled. – Right on cue, his silver car came speeding down the street. It stopped quickly at a sport in front of Yuuri and he grinned at him. Yuuri feared for Yurio’s safety while he was in that thing.

 

“Yuuri!!! I brought my tool box.” He held up a red tool box. – It still had a price tag on it. He had to laugh.

 

Yurio got out of the car and moved to greet Yuuri and his sister. “He’s excited.” He told them.

 

“This is my sister Mari. Mari this is Viktor and Yurio.”

 

“Smoking kills” Yurio said to her, going back to stand next to his dad, holding onto his leg.

 

“So do little kids.” She said, and blew out smoke. Thankfully in the other direction. Yuuri should have probably forced her back in the house. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

She shook hands with Viktor.

 

“Ah! You too. Don’t mind Yuri. He doesn’t do well with people much.”

 

“We got that in common.” She laughed. “So you’re gonna fix my brothers piece of shit? Honestly, it’s beyond repair. Should have been sold for parts years ago.”

 

“She only breaks down because you constantly put her down.” Yuuri hissed at his sister. “It’s over here.”

 

The 4 of them all walked towards the shed when his car was being held. – It made him sad just looking at it. – She had been good to him. And it made him scared the way Viktor was looking at it.

 

“Can you open the hood?” He asked to Yuuri, directing towards the driver’s seat. – Yuuri moved around to the front of his JEEP and lifted the hood up, holding it up with the stopper. “Oh.” Viktor mumbled. But gave Yuuri a reassuring smile anyway. It scared him again.

 

Viktor took his time to stare at the engine. His eyes widened as he looked around.

 

Yurio poked Yuuri in the leg. “Do you have games on your phone? I can’t watch this.”

 

The kid was six, right?

 

He ended up giving him his phone anyway. – He went back to looking at Viktor poke around in the car. His hand went in and touched the engine. – He winced and pulled it back right away. “Okay. That is hot. – Hmm... – AHA.” He said, then started messing with other parts of the car. He started un-screwing, tightening. Taking things out, putting them back in.

 

“Okay, give it a try.”

 

Yuuri tried to start his car. – No good. Viktor was leading his baby deeper into its grave.

 

“Ahh, I see...” He said, and went back into the engine.

 

Now Yuuri couldn’t watch it. – He turned to Mari. “Do you have any games on your phone?”

 

XXXX

 

They ended up at a body shop down the street and had a real mechanic look at the car. – He wasn’t sure if he was going to have a harder time fixing what was already done, or un-doing the work that Viktor had done.

 

“Im really sorry, Yuuri. I’ll pay for the whole thing.” Viktor apologized again. “I thought I knew what I was doing but… I just am pretty desperate to find a sitter. – It’s such a hassle to deal with agencies and set up interviews. And there is no telling how well Yuri will get along with them when I’m not around.” Viktor was rambling now.

 

Yuuri actually admired him right in that moment. – He’d go to such lengths to get the perfect sitter for his son. – What wouldn’t he do for him?

 

“I’ll do it.” Yuuri found himself saying. – He made a confused face at his own words.

 

“Really?” Viktor’s voice perked up. He smiled wide and his face resembled a dog in that moment. “Oh Yuuri, you won’t regret this. Thank you so much. This is so amazing. – Yura, Yura!! Yuuri said yes!! He’ll be your new babysitter!!!” He yelled to his son, who was sitting in the car playing on his tablet again.

 

“But. You will pay me 20 dollars an hour only, and you won’t pay me anymore for Yuri’s lessons.”

 

Viktor’s excitement dimmed. “What? Why?”

 

“It’s probably just me but... I don’t think I can morally accept money for dance lessons from someone I’ll already be accepting too much from working a different job.”

 

“Yuuri, 20 an hour isn’t too much…”

 

His head shook. “That’s the deal.”

 

Viktor looked at him for a long moment. – He put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed them. – Viktors touch brought him to the clouds. But not the way how grateful his face looked. And how warm his face was.

 

“Thank you, you won’t regret this.”

 

He hoped he didn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to Viktor POV. - It'll switch back and fourth.   
>  enjoy.

Viktor was standing at the window of his townhouse, with the curtains drawn back a little, staring at Yuuri, who was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house, pacing back and fourth. - Viktor found it adorable.

 

Viktor had told Yuuri to come over on Sunday so they could get set up for Yurri to babysit. Viktor had made a spare key for Yuuri. He had cleaned the entire house. He had given Makkachin a bath, just in case he hated the smell of dog. While he was at it, he somehow managed to get Yuri's cat in the bath. Potya did claw him some, happy that he managed to draw blood, he trotted right back to Yuri and curled up on his lap, like the devil he is.

 

He was all ready for the man of his dreams to come over and spend some time with them. - If only he would come to the front door.

 

Yuuri kept pacing. He looked up at the house, then he'd look back at his feet. He'd take a few steps forward, then stop. Hed puff up his chest, then exhale as if he was ready to move to the house, but he'd just stay in place.

 

Viktor found it all very endearing. - Finally Yuuri came to the door. Viktor had to jump back from the window so he would catch him watching him from the window.

 

"Yuuri's here!!" Viktor announced as he looked back at his son, as he was sat in front of the TV watching a documentary about hospitals. He wondered how his son stopped being a child.

 

"I think you're more excited than me, papa." Yuri called back at him, with little interest in his voice. - Viktor's head shook as he opened the front door. Yuuri had his back turned, as if he was going to turn around and leave.

 

"Yuuri?"

 

Yuuri turned. He turned and sighed, then stuck his hand in the air, as if to wave, despite being right in front of Viktor, then smiled. - His smile did, in fact, kill Viktor.

 

"Hi!" Yuuri said, and stepped inside as Viktor let him inside. He looked around at their home. - Viktor didn't think his house was much. It was a simple townhouse he got for a relatively good price. It was in a good neighborhood and West Hollywood was always known to be tolerant and lgbt friendly. It had three bedrooms, one Viktor had turned into his office, which was on the lower level. The two were Yuri's and Viktors. They were only separated by a bathroom. It also had a decent sized backyard to their animals could run as much as they wanted. "Hi Yurio!"

 

"Hi Coach!" His tiny voice shouted from the living room.

 

"Ah, I think when I’m watching you, you should call me Yuuri."

 

"Oh." He looked down at his cat and rubbed his head. "Yuuri. - It's like im talking to myself.." He whined.

 

"How about Katsuki, then?"

 

"Katsuki.." He repeated. Then smiled wide and nodded. "Katsuki. I like it." - His attention went back to his show. - Viktor wished he'd watch cartoons like a normal child.

 

"Shall I show you the house?" Viktor said to Yuuri, and pointed towards the stairs.

 

They climbed them and Viktor started talking. "Yurio's room and mine is up here. It's actually a three bedroom, but i turned the ground level room into my office." Viktor opened the door to Yurio's room. He smiled at how clean his son kept it. He never was one to be overly clean or fret over messes. Multiple people had suggested he get a housekeeper, but he never saw himself as one of _those_ people. He pointed towards the second door. "Bathroom. Then my room." He said to him. "There’s actually a bathroom inside my room but it doesn't have a shower, so I don't use It much. You can, though. Feel free."

 

This is when Yuuri gave an awkward laugh, and shrugged. "Well, I don't see why I would need to go into your room so..."

 

Viktor rubbed over his face. "What if there is a fire that's downstairs, and Yurio's room is off limits because he brought home lice from school and we don't want anything in that room to contaminate us, so you must use my room."

 

Yuuri actually laughed at that one, shaking his head. Viktor felt proud. "You have a vivid imagination." He had no idea. "I think of the sudden case of a fire and lice infestation, lice seems a bit minimal compared to head lice which can easily be taken care of. - Also, using the bathroom in your bedroom would likely be the last thing on my mind in that moment." Ah, so it seemed he had a realistic imagination. It was cute.

 

"No matter, you're always welcome in my room." Viktor tried his very best not to sound like it was an invite to his bed, but honestly, was there any lie in that? "Moving on. Hall closet." Viktor opened the closet that was overly large. It was actually the size of his small room back in Russia. "In here we keep extra sheets and blankets and towels and stuff like that." Viktor didn't think it'd be wise to mention stuffed in a bag in the back, that he's told Yuri many times that it's his grown up bag and under no circumstances was he to open it, was a box of condoms. "Yuri hasn’t wet the bed in a long time, but you can never be sure."

 

"Kids."

 

"Correct." Viktor laughed, and they moved on. - They moved back down the stairs and he pointed towards the living room. "When you're watching him after school, he can watch TV as long as he finishes his homework, Also he can't eat on the couches anymore since he spilled pasta over it."

 

"It's Italian leather." Yuri called out in a mocking tone. Viktor's eyes rolled. - Viktor had flashbacks of him trying to get it out. He ended up having to get a professional come out.

 

"Moving on." Viktor said too loudly. "There’s a coat closet, but It's just filled with old Yurio clothes that he doesn’t fit and I keep meaning to take to good will." Viktor shrugged then took him to the kitchen. "Food, Yurio can use the microwave and he had little kid safe knives to cut fruit up with. He likes to cook dinner with me. - He'll eat almost anything, except tomatoes and avocados. But me too so they're not allowed to be in our home." Viktor nodded with a giant smile.

 

Yuuri seemed to bypass all he was saying to look out the back door at his dog sunbathing. "You have a dog!" He said, and opened the side door to go to Makkachin.

 

"That's Makkachin. He’s very friendly."

 

He immeditely jumped up to inspect Yuuri. He seemed to approve because soon he was getting rubs from Yuuri, and pushing his head against Yuuri's hand anytime he tried to make an effort to stop.

 

"I used to have a poodle. Toy poodle. He was my favorite."

 

"Was?" Viktor regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth, seeing the sad look that came over the Megane hurt his heart.

 

"Well, he was old. It was time."

 

Viktor frowned. He wanted to take him in his arms and crush him. Weather it was his arms or his lips, both would suffice. He settled with giving him a sympathetic smile instead. "I'm sorry."

 

Yuuri stood and shook his head fast. "It's okay." He smiled big. A kind of smile that made Viktor be full with sunshine.

 

"Let's go discuss things in my office." Yuuri nodded at Viktors suggestion, and they went.

 

Viktor's office was small. Viktor couldn't see it as anyone’s bedroom, even a guest room. - He had his desk and desktop computer. He hated to admit that even if he had a set schedule, he had to do a lot of his work from home, after Yuri goes to bed or when one of his friends kidnap his son for a few hours out on the weekend. - Though he made it a promise not to focus on work when he was spending time with Yuri. - Though when decorating it, he wanted to make it seem less of a work office and more of a study. He had a bookcase full of books he had collected in his years. Half of it were Russian novels he held onto. The very bottom shelf were full with DVDs and blu rays he had started collecting. And finally along the wall was a soft blue couch. Unlike his living room couch, he picked this couch up at a flea market for 25 bucks.

 

He gestured for Yuuri to sit down on the couch, and he slid his phone out before he sat next to him. - It was probably too close for Yuuri to feel comfortable, but just enough so Viktor could take in his scent and enjoy his company. - Okay, fine. It was close enough for Viktor to want to fuck him, happy?

 

"Cozy." Yuuri had said. Viktor pretended it wasn't a sarcastic remark.

 

"Quite." He smiled, then opened his calendar. "Are you thinking of wanting to get paid once a week? Twice? I mean, I could pay you daily, but im not sure how often i can make it to an ATM. But we can set up a automatic paypal payment, I’m sure. - We settled on 20 dollars an hour, right? -- Oh! I forgot, I had made you a key to the house!"

 

"Viktor!" Yuuri had to almost yell to get his attention. "I don't need a key."

 

"Of course you do, I won’t be home when you guys get back from lessons or school."

 

"Yurio must have a key."

 

His head shook. "He had one, but kept leaving it at school, I'm waiting until he gets older."

 

"Then we can find a nice hiding spot to hide it."

 

Viktor made a tsking sound with his mouth. "No no no. It's a scary world out there, (RUSSIAN WORD FOR SUNSHINE). Home invaders get creative."

 

Viktor did notice the frustrated sigh that Yuuri gave out.

 

"I would feel a lot better if you took the key."

 

Yuuri looked at him. Then gave in. Viktor won. "Okay. I'll take the key." He took the key from Viktor's fingers and stuffed it in his pocket. "But I'll only us--"

 

"Use it every time you come over, it's fine." Viktor said, and shot up, his thumb scrolling over his phone. "I actually can pay you once a week, mmm. Fridays. And I can set up an automatic transfer to your bank, so send me your routing number tonight. - Um, I'm thinking.. 20 dollars."

 

"15"

 

"25"

 

"Viktor!" Yuuri stood up too.

 

"30."

 

Yuuri groaned now. Viktor had no idea why Yuuri would turn down more money. "Do you offer all your babysitters 30 dollars an hour?"

 

"None of my baby sitters were as cute at you." - Viktor grinned when he saw Yuuri's face go red. - He wondered how often he could find that blush over his face . And knowing he brought it on. "17.50. Take it, Yuuri. Don't accept anything less in life. Your time is worth way more." Yuuri blushed again, but he nodded.

 

"17.50."

 

"17.50." He said one last time. - He caught the grin that Yuuri made.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor had left Yurio with Yuuri and went to target for something for dinner. - As he was walking through the isles, he regretted not going to Ralphs, because his cart was half full already, and none of it was food. There was an extra tooth brush. Yuuri might need one for here. There was an extra pair of pajamas that looked Yuuri's size. That was also something he might need. Along with a new set of razors. Some new socks for his son and also thrown in his cart was a bottle of lube. - Just in case. Maybe, Just maybe. Yurio would see him for more. He'd need to dig the condoms out of the closet.

 

Viktor managed to make his way towards the grocery section when his phone started buzzing from his pocket. - He dug it out and stared at the caller ID for a long time, contemplating answering it. But he did in the end.

 

"What could you possibly need?"

 

"Is that anyway to speak to your oldest friend and lawyer?" JJ was laughing into the phone when he replied. Viktor's eyes immediately went into an eye-roll.

 

"I have many friendships that's lasted longer than yours." Viktor wasn't even sure he'd call what he and JJ had a friendship. As much as his ridiculous personality denied it, he was a very good lawyer. He had met him in a bar back when Yuri was first born, and JJ had mentioned he worked in Law. He got his custody cleared with minimal problems and JJ has also helped with many other issues he's had since.

 

Too many parking tickets. - A dispute a neighbor had with him about his son picking his roses, and the man had the audacity to sue over a small child. Helped him set up a trust for Yuri. And got his will up and running. Viktor only wished his good worth ethic made up for his obnoxious personality.

 

"You hurt me, Viktor."

 

"What's up, JJ?" Viktor opened the freezer and threw two frozen pizzas in the oven.

 

"I wanted to give you a heads up that another lawyer contacted me and she represents Tasha Pilestiky."

 

His words set a spark through Viktor's body. This wasn't good spark that turned him on. This was a prickly spark. This was a spark that was had thorns with little daggers on the end of them, that cut his insides open. - He believes he almost growled into the phone. Just her name wants Viktor want to commit sin.

 

"And what does Tasha Pilestisky want?" His voice was way to harsh than even JJ deserved.

 

"She just wants to find you guys. - From what i can tell from her lawyer, she is located in Florida, so she's nowhere close, but her Lawyer has gotten in contact with me, and so she must know where we're located." Viktor scoffed. Of course she'd end up in Florida. Abandoned her child to go play with the psycho's in Florida. He wondered if she has been submitted to the 'Florida Woman' headlines yet.

 

"How did they find you?"

 

"I don’t know, Vik. - Now, I can block any contact with you and your son, and open a dispute. But this means that she can open her own and start the battle." - Viktor froze at those words.

 

No. No. There was no way. She would never win that. - She… She couldn't take his son away from him. Even if she tried, there was no way it'd pass in court. Surely the Judicial system wouldn't let her have his child.

 

"What do you want to do? We can either open contact, or block contact?"

 

Viktor sighed. "Block it. - There’s no way she can see my son. She's hurt him enough."

 

"You got it Viktor. - Now, word on the street is you got yourself some man candy?"

 

He groaned a different kind of groan now. How he wished he never had introduced him to Chris. - Now they were best of friends.

 

"Is he cute? - I also heard his name was Yuuri. Isn't that kind weird? Don't you feel like you are sleeping with your son?"

 

"GOODBYE, JJ." He definitely yelled that. - Everyone in the isle started at him. - He shoved his phone back in his pocket and made his way to the front.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor Got home, and hauled the things inside, and found the two on the couch, watching something on TV. - Yuri looked excited as he stared at the TV. His eyes were wide and he was almost off his seat. Yuuri was staring with a pleasant look on his face. Viktor ditched the bags in the Kitchen, then walked in the living room to see what it was.

 

Ice skating competition. - He smiled. He had always loved Ice skating. He had the opportunity to get into it when he was young back in Russia, but he rejected the offer. Claiming he'd be a much better as a fan than a competitor. - The two didn't even notice he had come home, they were that invested in the sport. - He used that time to retreat back to the kitchen and unload the bags. Making sure to dash upstairs and store the lube in his nightstand.

 

"Welcome home, Viktor!" He said to himself as he walked back into the living room, clapping his hands to get their attention.

 

"Papa!" Yuri jumped up and stood on the couch, then pointed at the TV. "I want to do that! Can I do that?!" Viktor was amused. He hadn't seen him this fired up since he proclaimed he wanted to take dance lessons.

 

"You can do anything you set your mind too, Yura."

 

He had a wide smile on his face, and turned back to the TV. "I'm gonna get really good and be the best in the world. Just wait!" He clapped his hands together, and Viktor walked up to hug him tightly.

 

There was no way he would let that woman hurt him again. He couldn't let her get in any vicinity of him.

 

"Was he okay for you?" Viktor asked, Yuuri. Noticing the kind and amused smile on his face.

 

He nodded fast, and stood up. "He was great. We had fun, huh Yurio?"

 

His head nodded fast. "Katsuki told me about ice skating and how dance plays a huge role in it and that he could help me a lot since he ice skates too!"

 

"You ice skate too?"

 

"Nothing big. I used to compete when I was younger but I hurt my foot and had to stop. I do it in my spare time though."

 

"Papa I'm hungry." Yuri announced, completely interrupting them.

 

"Ok, Ok. I'll put the Pizzas in the oven!" Viktor said, making a mental note to ask Yuuri about his ice skating later.

 

"Oven?" Yuuri asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

"frozen pizza again?" His son groaned. His voice less enthuastic now. - Viktor didn't want to admit openly to the man he was infatuated with that he was actually a terrible cool.

 

"Cant we cook fresh pizza? It's not that hard?" Yuuri strutted his way into the kitchen, and made himself friendly by opening and closing cabinets. It made Viktor happy that he was making himself comfortable in his home.

 

"Well... It's simpler this way."

 

"Papa cant cook" Yuri yelled from the living room. - Viktor grumbled.

 

"I can so cook. Just... not well..."

 

"Hmm." Yuuri said, then nodded, and took the notepad that Viktor had on the fridge, and wrote things down. And within seconds he shoved the paper at Viktor. "Go back to the store and buy these things."

 

Viktor raised an eyebrow at that. Yeast, pepperonis. Tomato sauce. Bread flour.

 

"What does, 'cant cook well' mean to you?" Viktor asked.

 

His eyes rolled. "Just do it. Please?"

 

Of course, Viktor couldn't say no. So he went to the store. This time he didn't go to Target. He went to the grocery store instead and was in and out with no horrible phone calls from JJ and he was able to get only what he needed and was back home in fifteen minutes.

 

He came home to find the two in the kitchen, both had aprons on. Yuri was on his step stool cutting up what little veggies Viktor had stored in the fridge.

 

"Having fun?"

 

"Papa, Katsuki says you're not allowed to help."

 

Yuuri laughed. "if you feed this adorable child frozen food often, you lose cooking privileges."

 

Viktor couldn't help but to laugh. "I don't always get frozen food. Sometimes I order food."

 

Viktor definitely noticed a dramatic eyeroll from Yuuri. He started to shoo him. "Go do whatever you do. I'll call you when Its done."

 

Viktor did give an overdramatic sigh as he walked away from the kitchen. He did stop and turn, and snap a picture of them without him noticing. - How long it took until he made it his phone background, was another question all together.

 

He went to his office and plugged his phone in. He powered up his computer and checked his e-mail. He was sent two manuscripts from a few of his authors. He got chain mail forwarded from Chris, that had many digital dicks and promised to make this a 'sexy September' if the dicks were forwarded to 4 of your closest friends. - He had no idea why he was friends with him, honestly.

 

He was about a quarter into the first manuscript when he was called for dinner.

 

Sitting on the table were two pizzas. One was a meat, and the other was a veggie pizza. - Real pizzas. Homemade pizzas.

 

Yuuri really could cook. He would make the perfect wife.

 

"Wooow." Viktor clapped, and took his seat at the table.

 

"I cut the vegetables and put the toppings on!" Yuri announced and took his seat on the other size of Viktor. Yuuri sat on the other side of the table after setting plates down.

 

"Good job, Yura." Viktor ruffled his hair and watched the same scrunched up face he always made when Viktor did that.

 

"I hope you like it." Yuuri said as he took a slice from the meat pizza.

 

"It smells amazing." Viktor said, and set a slice on Yuri's plate before he put some on his own. "Thank you for cooking."

 

Yuuri laughed and shrugged. "Frozen pizza just isn't that good. And i can cook, decently, so why not?"

 

Viktor laughed lightly, and took a bite of pizza. - He didn't know if he was favoring it because he was slowly falling for him, or if it really was the best pizza he had ever had. But this was the best pizza he ever had.

 

"Woooow. It's so good." Viktor praised. It made Yuuri blush.

 

"It's average." He mumbled into his own pizza.

 

Viktor wouldn't hear it, though. "No.No. Its wonderful. Thank you for cooking."

 

Yuuri made a 'mm' sound into his pizza. Viktor had a feeling that it was so he wouldn't have to respond. He did swallow it all eventually. "You know, I can cook on the nights I watch Yurio? I can have dinner ready by the time you get home."

 

Viktor blinked as he thought about it. Coming home from a long day of work to his son and his Yuuri and real food. Cooked by Yuuri. Coming home to Yuuri eating dinner with them. Coming home to Yuuri.

 

Both father and son shouted "YES" at Yuuri. Who laughed.

 

It was settled. And he was excited.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuuri's first day babysitting.  
> He's probably in over his head.  
> And wants to give someone else head.  
> Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guise, thanks for the kind words and gr8 outcome. I had actually had quite a following before I got lost in my head and deleted it, and i now re-uploaded what i had and picked it up. If anyone who reads this was a fan of this before. Thank you.
> 
> few facts. I do live in LA, CA. so i when i talk abt LA its all real.   
> EXCEPT, i am not sure if Surf City still exisits. They closed my location so idk if theres more stores but, ugh best smoothies I've had. 
> 
> I love you dudes as much as i love cosplay.  
> Speaking of, It would be great if you guys can [ follow my new cosplay instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/lucicosplay/)
> 
> Thanks !!

Yuuri was positive that he was having a… very good dream. A very spicy dream. A very… _wet_ dream.

 

His arms were above his head, and tied to the headboard, just as he liked it. His body was roughly being pressed down into the soft mattress and someone’s long fingers were sliding their way up his legs, positively totureing Yuuri by being very careful to avoid his groin. The fingers were making sure to slightly graze next to his balls, shaft and every spot he was dying to be touched in that moment.

 

Whoever this mystery man was, surly knew how to make Yuuri want to slap him and fuck him in the same time. But, he’d rather have the man fuck him instead. Please, please, please let the man fuck him.

 

“Yuuri.” The man’s voice had cooed in his ear. “Where do you want me to touch you? Huh? I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”

 

Except, Yuuri knew this voice. It was a voice that he couldn’t get out of his head. It was a voice that was positively driving him crazy. It was a voice that he needed to stop being so attracted too, for the sake of his job and his moral sanity.

 

The accented voice belonged to none other than Viktor Nikiforov. Then his face appeared. The slight smirk that he seemed to have around Yuuri.

 

Viktor… Viktor… Yuri Plisetsky’s father. His student. And now the child he was going to be watching for too much money.

 

Fuck shit bitch.

 

Viktor’s face and perfect hands faded away and Yuuri shot up. He had fallen asleep at his cramped desk In his cramped room. He woke up to him breathing deeply and at a loss of what was happening. Not only was the man forever in his life now, but he was intruding on his dreams too.

 

He sighed and straightened up. His laptop was sitting on the desk in front of him and was left open the last page he was looking at the night before.

 

Okay why the fuck was he looking at Viktor Nikiforov’s facebook page??? Was he this obsessed with him already?

 

Most of what Viktor posted was pictures of his son. Pictures of them together. Pictures of him alone. Some pictures of him and Chris. And another man with an undercut who looked happy but Viktor didn’t look pleased at all. And a woman, a short redhead.

 

Yuuri sighed. Viktor seemed to have a good life.

 

Yuuri had no idea what he was doing. Why was he doing this? Snooping in social media of a guy he would never be able to have, no matter how bad his dick twitched for him.

 

“It was just a stupid dream.” Yuuri said to himself. Trying to shove away the burst of happiness when he saw that he man’s relationship status said single. “I’m sure everyone has had a wet dream about him. Look at his face.” Yuuri was aware he was talking to his himself. And he was aware that he was swelling under his pjs by just looking at his profile picture.

 

Yuuri went to leave his page. But instead, his fingers pressed ‘Send Friend Request’

 

“FUCK.” Yuuri yelled, and sat up straight. Why? Why? Why was he like this?!

 

He quickly went to hit the delete request button, but was beat with a “Viktor Nikiforov has accepted your friend request. Say hi!” notification.

 

“Fuck” Yuuri had said, slightly lower. The anxiety and panic still buried in his stomach. He held his breath.

 

It took a minute to get the notifications of Viktor liking his photos.

 

What has he done?

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was parked in front of Yurio’s elementary school, staring at the clock on his radio, waiting for the school bells to ring.

 

This was something he never had to do. He was the younger sibling, so he never had an excuse to pick up his sister from school. None of his friends have had children yet. It was such a simple task, yet seemed so big to Yuuri.

 

Should he get out of the car and wait at the gates, like the other parents? Well… Yurio did know what his car looked like, since he was there when his father ruined it. He was responsible enough to notice it, and notice Yuuri inside it, then come to his car. He knew he was going home with Yuuri today, right?

 

But what if his teachers don’t let them go until they see an adult? Oh, do they have to be approved by the parent before they will free the child? He vaguely remembered having to send in a list of approved people to pick them up after school. He hoped Viktor would have called the school to make sure that they knew he was going home with Yuuri.

 

Also, what if he saw one of the moms from his classes? Well… He was aware that not everyone in his class went to a private elementary school like Yurio. But he remembered Yurio came into his class because of his friend from school. Otabek. And his mother seemed to know every other parent in the class. He wondered if when mothers gave birth; did they get a new hormone that automatically made them friends with other moms?

 

The bell rang.

 

“Shit” Yuuri cursed, then unbuckled his seatbelt and shut his car off, quickly walking up to the gates.

 

And of course, that was when he ran into a parent.

 

“Mr. Katsuki!!” Ahn Altin stopped him. She was loud. He had heard she used to have a little bit of a hard time, but if you saw her now, there was no way of knowing it. “Viktor told me you’d be watching little Yuri now. It’s good that you get along with him, he doesn’t really get along with most people.”

 

So Viktor must have gotten the hormone too.

 

“Ah, he’s not so bad.”

 

“Naw, but not ideal. I’m just glad Beka made friends with him. I heard Yuri had a hard time making friends at his old school. And Beka isn’t the most social either.” Then she nudged his shoulder. “Seems our kids are meant to be, aye?”

 

Our kids? Why would she say, ‘our kids?’ His head shook.

 

The pair came walking up right before he could freak out too much.

 

“Coach!” Otabek said first. “don’t let Yuri bully you!”

 

Yuuri had to laugh. A seven year old was telling him not to let a six year old bully him.

 

“I’ll try. Make sure to practice tonight, Ok?”

 

He gave him a big grin and nod. Then the friends said their goodbyes.

 

Yurio’s school uniform consisted of a blazer, a button up, and shorts. It looked like a school uniform they would wear in Japan before his family moved here when he was in high school. Only he wore a uniform like that in middle school. Meanwhile, Yuri was only in first grade.

 

“Should we go home?” Yuuri asked him, leaning down to get at his level with him.

 

“Papa normally takes me for ice cream or smoothies before home.” Yuri said in his calm voice, then walked towards his car.

 

“I see.” Yuuri said, more to himself. He let out a sigh. He didn’t need to get out of his car after all. Yuuri followed him. “Should we go to Jamba Juice, then?”

 

His blonde head shook fast and made a face. “Papa said they don’t use healthy fruit and its all old. And way too much ice. Papa takes me to Surf City.”

 

Surf city. Which was all the way in Redondo Beach. 40 minutes away.

 

He was starting to believe that his Papa spoiled him, just a little too much.

 

Yurio sat in his back seat as Yuuri took off for the freeway, and tugged a tablet out of his backpack. It was a new edition iPad. It was in a case and had Yurio’s name on the back of it.

 

Yeah, yeah. The kid was definitely spoiled.

 

* * *

 

 

40 minutes to the coast, then another 40 minutes back to West Hollywood, two smoothies, and intense praying that Yuuri’s card didn’t get declined trying to buy smoothies, they arrived back at Viktor’s house.

 

Yuuri was shaking just unlocking the house. He couldn’t believe Viktor even trusted him enough to give him a key to the house. Or enough to watch his son in any other setting than his studio. And even still, Yuuri couldn’t fathom why. There had to have been a million other people better qualified to care for a child. There was a reason why he required a parent to stay at his lessons.

 

“Should we do homework?”

 

Yurio took off his shoes and set them carefully in the doorway next to the others. His head shook. “My school doesn’t do homework. They said kids get enough stress by in school, home is for rest.” He nodded fast.

 

This appalled Yuuri. He distinctly remembered being up until the middle of the night working on school work and always having homework.

 

“Besides. Shouldn’t I practice?”

 

“Practice? We can rest first, right?”

 

His head shook fast. “Papa did research online with me and we watched a documentary after you left the other day. If I want to win the gold medal and be the best ice skater in the world, than I can’t rest. I need to start now. Papa already signed me up for lessons on Sundays.”

 

Yuuri now wondered if this kid was really the age he said he was.

 

He ran upstairs and changed from his school uniform and put on sweats and a t-shirt, and they spend the next two hours in the backyard, stretching. Yurio worked on the dance steps Yuuri had taught him in class. And he begged Yuuri to teach him more, something he doesn’t teach in class.

 

It took Yuuri 20 minutes to convince Yurio to stop sashaying around the yard, with Makkachin chasing after him, and to come inside so they could make up dinner.

 

When Yuuri had told Viktor to buy ingredients for dinner, Yuuri didn’t expect much. He thought, some eggs, some milk. Maybe some iceberg lettuce or small things like that. But what Yuuri had originally expected, was not what Yuuri had gotten.

 

His fancy fridge was now filled to the brim with ingredients. With drinks and veggies stored in their personal pull out drawer. The freezer was packed with meat that had been wrapped up and stored away. The cabinets were now full with spices, dry ingredients, and pastas, everything Yuuri could have imagined.

 

He thought Viktor was extra before.

 

Yurio took a seat at the kitchen island and set his tablet up in front of him. “Papa also bought a big freezer, its in the garage. There’s steaks and other meats.”

 

Was this what he decided to do with his money? All from one little suggestion? His head shook.

 

He decided to make pasta. After looking in one of the cabinets and finding 6 different kinds of pasta. He’d make Ricotta cannelloni. He was only a little disappointed he didn’t defrost any meat when he first got home.

 

He set up all of what he needed, and got a yogurt for Yurio to snack with before he attacked his pasta project. He remembered when he first learned this recipe. His mother used to cook all sorts of dishes for the inn, and Yuuri would always find himself right next to her, watching. It was one of the few hobbies he shared with his mother.

 

He grew up loving dancing. His sister grew up loving motorcycles and smoking. His father loved working on cars, his mother loved cooking. He had always wanted to bond over a trade, just like his sister and father always bonded over new motorcycles, going to car conventions together. But he was in love with dancing. His mother wasn’t.

 

He sighed, thinking about it. But it still brought a smile to his face. He was excited to tell his mother that he had agreed to make meals for his new job. She was excited for him to be doing something more and not always stressing over the studio. Then she had e-mailed him a million recipes that she had. And was now constantly tagging him in recipe videos on facebook.

 

It made him warm inside, seeing her happy for him.

 

He didn’t tell her that he was uncontrollable attracted to the man he’d be cooking for. So attracted that he was featuring in his dreams. He still was having flashbacks to his dream. To the whole morning, it was a complete mess.

 

Not to mention that periodically through the day, Viktor was liking more of his posts. He had liked a selfie that he had uploaded to his timeline with Phichit in 2011, when they graduated high school. He couldn’t believe he had made such a mistake. His stuffing of the pasta got uneven when the thoughts of the morning had come back to him.

 

A barking that came from where Makkachin was sitting in his dog bed in the living room had pulled Yuuri out of his thoughts. And another thought came all together. The heat from the embarrassment of the dream, mixed with the pleasure that had come from his dream came back to his mind when he heard Viktor’s voice come from the other room.

 

“Ahh, My makka, did you miss me? I’m home, you pretty boy.” He cooed at his dog. “Where my other boys.” He said aloud and skipped into the kitchen, Makkachin following quickly after him.

 

Wait, did he say boys???

 

“Ahhh, My Yura, how was school today??”

 

Viktor looked… beautiful. Even after being at work all day. His silver hair was in place. His suit still looked pressed. And the way his pants clung to his ass when he leaned over to hug his son…

 

He stopped himself. Bad Yuuri. He had to remind himself that Yurio was his student, and now Viktor was his teacher. Bad Yuuri. Bad.

 

“It was okay. But Yuuri taught me new dance steps. But I’m not allowed to tell any of the kids in the class, they will get jealous.”

 

“Ahh, make them jealous, Yura.” He said what Yuuri considered to be words of praise in Russian, before he leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

 

He really hoped Yurio didn’t listen. Yuuri was worn out.

 

“And how is Mr. Yuuri Katsuki. Oh!! You found all the new food!!” Viktor ended up shouting the end of his sentence after he saw Yuuri was cooking.

 

“It was pretty hard to miss it.” Yuuri ended up mumbling his words.

 

Viktor laughed out loud. “I did go a bit overboard, huh?”

 

A bit was an understatement, but Yuuri didn’t want to make Viktor embarrassed. He didn’t even know if Viktor had the capability to make him feel bad anyway.

 

Viktor went to change, and Yuuri put the pasta in the oven, cleaning up after his prep.

 

The next 25 minutes were spent by Yurio showing his dad all the new moves he had learned today. Viktor telling a story about a new author that they had signed and how he felt the need to come to a meeting with his two massive great Danes. They were Emotional support animals. Which Viktor thought was very good and nice, but he also felt he could have connected with a smaller animal. It was spent by Yuuri noticing Viktor’s eyes on his for way too long. With a different kind of look in his eyes.

 

A look that Viktor had given him in his dreams. Could he identify it as lust? Desire?

 

Yuuri’s head shook. He couldn’t afford to think like that.

 

He was probably staring at the painting hanging on the wall behind where Yuuri was sitting. Probably.

 

He was starting to wonder why he had offered to make them dinner, before the timer went off, and dinner was done.

 

Oh thank god. He could at least distract himself with food while they ate dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was relieved when Viktor insisted he do the dishes, and he go before it gets too late. And Yuuri pretended that he didn’t see the pout that Viktor gave him when he agreed with him, that he should get home.

 

He took a deep breath when he got home and safely locked away in his room, avoiding his sisters calls to him and her laughing with one of her friends. He ignored the text from Phichit that said:

“did u get it in w daddy Nikiforov ;))))))”

“ok ik u have 2 want to h0p on that’

“I want 2. But I have chris’

‘speaking of, boyyyyyyy. Ill tell u 2morrow. But boy can he use that tongue’

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should be disgusted or happy for his best friend. Then he remembered that Christophe knew Viktor. He groaned again, and threw his face into his pillow.

 

When his eyes closed, Viktor’s face appeared. His face, and those lustful eyes. Those longing eyes. His perfect eyes.

 

He couldn’t help his hand from travelling south and moved into his pants, sliding his palm over his length.

 

God, he needed to get laid.

 

He still rubbed one off thinking about Viktor Nikiforov. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, Yuuri totally wants him.  
> don't worry ladies and fallas and unicorns and aliens.  
> This isn't a slow burn. ;) ;) ;) 
> 
> see you (hopefully) next week.  
> And if you guys get bored, clicky on my profile and read my other fics!!  
> if you suckers like final fantasy xv then i am writing a ffxv fic too, it doesn't update often tho bc lazzzzy 
> 
> ok see you next time bitches.


	5. Viktor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets some unexpected dinner guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol remember when i had regular updates??????

Viktor may have accidently opened the app on his phone that let him observe his CCTV around his house, and may have accidently opened it to the living room camera and it may have accidently been around the time that Yuuri brought his son home and Yuuri might have fallen asleep while his son was watching another one of the ice skating DVD’s and he might have zoomed in on Yuuri’s face.

 

He didn’t know if it was pathetic or not. Or was it the fact that when Yuuri had left his jacket at his house last week, and had been sleeping with it, even when he called to ask if he left it, is more pathetic.

 

But there he was.

 

He looked up at his desk computer and read the time. 5:02. He would probably be able to handle the traffic just a little bit and make it home just in time to help Yuuri with dinner. He looked to his appointment calendar. He was clear for the night.

 

He shot out of his chair and grabbed his coat, waving goodbye to the receptionist, he kicked open the door, then ran right into Chris chatting with JJ.

 

His two favorite headaches. What were they up too?

 

“VIKTORRRRR” Chris sang, then clung to him in a nauseating manner.

 

“If it isn’t Viktor Nikiforov. Are you staying out of trouble?” He asked, then shoved Chris off him.

 

“I haven’t called you yet.” Viktor clapped him lightly on the cheek, then walked towards his spot. “What are you two doing? Every time you two get together, it’s never good.”

 

They followed him towards his spot, and Chris skipped off in front of him. “We’re heading too Mila’s. Wanna come?

 

Viktor made a face. “You are aware that you’re straight and Mila’s is gay.” Viktor nodded to JJ and leaned back against his car.

 

“I’m also engaged. But Chris wanted a boys night. But, you didn’t RSVP to my wedding, Mister.”

 

“Was that serious this time?” Viktor asked first, then shrugged and shook his hand. “I have a kid waiting for me at home.” He shoved off and turned around to open up his car.

 

“You also have a babysitter.” Chris closed his door again.

 

His eyes rolled. He opened it again. “He is only here till a certain time.”

 

Once again, his door was closed. “Pitchit told me that he just goes home to sleep. It’s okay.” Chris turned him around. “You haven’t come out in awhile. Come play with us.”

 

The both put their lower lips out and in unison said “pleaseeeeeee”

 

Viktor wanted to evaporate. “Well, when you put it that way.” He gave them a smile, Then shook his head. “No.” Then made a move for his door again.

 

But, curse Chris’s fast and magical body, he slid in-between Viktor and his car before he could escape to his car. Right now he wished he could run these two over with his car. He just wanted to see Yuuri in his apron, was that too much to ask?!

 

“Why don’t you wanna come out with us?” Chris pressed.

 

“Are you embarrassed by us?” JJ asked.

 

“Very. Please move.” He said please way too harshly. Well… at least he said please?

 

“Hmm” Chris rubbed over his facial hair. “I know why you don’t want to come out with us.” Then his closest friend wrapped an arm around his neck, tugging his head down. “Little Viktor wants to play with the sexy babysitter.” Then he slapped him in the crotch, and JJ made it worse by whistling in the back.

 

He wanted to murder them both. Then he remembered JJ was his lawyer and couldn’t get him out.

 

“IF YOU MUST KNOW.” Viktor had to yell, then shoved Chris from him. “He makes dinner and I thought I could make it home in time to help.” Viktor straightened his blazer. “And just because he goes home right after, does not mean I can just ask him to stay.”

 

“Oh, you mean the new babysitter? The one you told me about?” JJ asked Chris.

 

“Oh!! I want to taste Phitchit’s best friends cooking!!”

 

They both jumped in the back seat of his car, and looked out at him expectantly.

 

“No. No. Absolutely not.” Viktor protested. No. No. No. He couldn’t have them come. They scare Yuuri away completely, he’d never get close to Yuuri with them around.

 

He just grinned out at them. “You both have cars parked here.” Viktor tried to protest.

 

“This neighborhood is crawling with Uber.” JJ pointed out first.

 

“Yuuri can drive me home! I’m going to see Phitchit tonight anyway.”

 

“NO.” Viktor planted his hands on the hood of his car. “No. Just no. Get out, and go to get drunk with Mila. She misses you. Go, go.”

 

Their heads shook. They were actual children.

 

He needed to make new friends. He needed to make less annoying friends.

 

He calmly got in the drivers seat of his car, and drove the three of them home.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time he walked in the door, Yuuri was already shouting through the house. “We’re having Tacos with tortilla chips. Homemade. Is that okaaaa-You brought company.”

 

Viktor could only sigh, and give him an exhausted look.

 

“Yuuri!! It’s been awhile.” Chris shook out of his jacket and hung it by the door, then moved to greet Yuuri. “You remember me? I’m seeing Phitchit. Oh!! Let’s call him!! He can come to dinner!!”

 

Viktor groaned, then swatted Chris on the side of his head. “If you would, kindly stop inviting people to dinner when you’re an uninvited guest.”

 

Then JJ shoved in front of Chris, and forced his hand into Yuuri’s, shaking it fiercely. “I’ve heard so much about you!! Jean Jacques Leroy, but you can call me---“

 

But he was interrupted by Viktor, who shoved him back and released Yuuri. “No.” Then he let himself relax and smile, looking at the look on Yuuri’s face. He looked worried, but focused on Viktor. He had an apron tied around his waist, and the slightest bit of white powder on his face from cooking.

 

God, he was adorable. A gift from the gods.

 

“I’m sorry for my idiotic friends. They forced themselves in my car.” Viktor groaned his response, but couldn’t help but to smile at Yuuri. “How was Yura?”

 

Now Yuuri smiled. He seemed to relax as well, thankfully. He seemed tense and out of place. “He was good. He told me that he got 2 gold stars in his class today? I’m still not sure what that means…” He trailed off.

 

But Viktor gasped really loud. “TWO GOLD STARS?” He all but leaped to where his son was sitting on the couch. “My little Yura got a star for something other than attendance? Umnichka, Yura! What was it for?”

 

“I stopped an argument between two girls in my class.” He stopped his show to look up to everyone. “I didn’t do anything, they were fighting and it was loud so I told them to stop, They shouldn’t yell inside, right Papa? It gives us headaches.”

 

Viktor couldn’t help but to laugh lightly at his son. He would be the one to end a fight because it was an inconvenience for him.

 

“You did good.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and patted him on the head. Then he turned back to Yuuri, who had his look of confusion back, mixed with another look he couldn’t read. “When is dinner?”

 

Yuuri quickly pulled himself out of his glance, and ended up shaking his head, for whatever reason. “Uh, Now. I guess. It’s about ready.”

 

“I get to taste Yuuri’s cooking!!” Chris shouted like an uter child, then dashed for the dining.

 

Viktor’s headache wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor changed out of his suit and into something much more comfortable and settled himself at his overly crowded table, putting together a few taco’s for his son.

 

“So, Yuuri, tell us about yourself?” JJ had asked, as he dived into his food with no class and spoke with some still in his mouth. Viktor wondered why he was still his friend, let alone his lawyer.

 

“Oh… I’m not that interesting.” Yuuri insisted, looking down at his own plate.

 

“Now don’t say that, you have your very own dance studio, that’s very interesting!” Viktor cooed. He did notice the faint red that appeared over his face. He also noticed the way he tried to hide it by pretending to push his glasses up higher on his face, though they weren’t falling.

 

“I suppose…”

 

“Now come on, what’s your favorite color? Animal? Did you always wanna teach dance? Did you do sports in school? Where did you go to college? Are you fluent in any languages? Do you believe in UFO’s? What are you watching on Netflix? OH! Netflix or Hulu? Why don’t we ask those questions at dinner party’s more often??”

 

Viktor barely held inside that this wasn’t supposed to be a dinner party in the first place. Inside he glared at JJ for being too intrusive.

 

“What’s your preferred sex position?” Chris added in to JJ’s questions.

 

And Viktor did kick him under the table, so hard it made him yelp. Yuuri broke out in a coughing fit, clearly choking on his food.

 

“Oh, Sorry little Yuri.” Chris reached over and patted his head, but looked back to the crimson Yuuri. “But this is very serious, you see. Our Viktor has gone so long without any stimulation, he deserves the best.”

 

Viktor was having trouble not throttling his friends.

 

“I think dinner is over!!” Viktor had said, and shoved everyone’s plates off the table. And took the taco out of JJ’s hand he was chewing on.

 

But still, The question of what really was Yuuri’s positon stayed on his brain, also just how adorable Yuuri looked when he had turned that red.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor had got them out of his house and into a shared UBER within 15 minutes. They had taken their time saying goodbye to Yuri, who shoved them away and trotted off to his room without saying goodbye back. He was a good kid.

 

They had both said they needed to do this again, and they had fun. Viktor had told them not in a million years, and their UBER driver sent them on their way. It took way too long to get them off his property. And he felt properly exhausted from his friends.

 

He went back inside and found Yuuri standing at the foot of the stairs, holding the jacket he had been hoarding inside his room in his hands.

 

His face read confusion, embarrassment, and doubt. He was chewing on his lower lip.

 

“Oh—I—I—Yuri was using the bathroom, so I used yours and I found this in your room… I mean… I don’t remember…”

 

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh lightly. He’d been caught.

 

“It was caught up in my laundry.” He shook his head, and tossed away the small amount of disappointment knowing he wouldn’t be able to hug it to him as he slept anymore.

 

He glanced towards the kitchen. He saw that all the dishes had been put in the dishwasher, and the table cleared. “You didn’t have to do the dishes.”

 

Yuuri shook his head, looking down at his feet. “I just rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.” He shrugged. “I should get going, it’s getting late.”

 

It was only 7:30. But he nodded anyway.

 

Viktor walked him out to his car, parked on the street in front of his house, and let out a sigh, knowing he didn’t get the evening he had wanted. He left work early and everything.

 

“I’m sorry about those two… They mean well… I think.” He mumbled the last part.

 

Yuuri’s head shook though. He let out the slightest laugh that sent Viktor soaring. “They seem to really care about you. It’s really good you have them looking out for you like that. Being a single parent must really be hard.”

 

Viktor nodded. His fingers tightening around each other in his pocket. “Do you want kids?”

 

Yuuri took a few minutes to answer. He looked up the darkening sky, and shrugged. “I think at one point I did. And I think I still do? Maybe. When the time is right? With the right person. It would be nice.”

 

Viktor took a deep breath. With the right person. Please, Please, Please, Please let him be the right person?

 

Before Viktor could think, before he bid him farewell and turn back to his house, Viktor didn’t act with his head. He acted with whatever strive to have any contact with Yuuri inside of his body.

 

He leaned forward and kissed him.

 

It wasn’t a marvelous kiss. It wasn’t a kiss that sent them soaring. It wasn’t a long deep kiss that would connect them for centuries to come. But it was a kiss that had a spark. It was a kiss that made his lips dance.

 

And he did notice that Yuuri’s lips moved back with his, even if just the slightest.

 

Yuuri kissed back. That meant something… right?

 

They pulled away. And that’s when he noticed Yuuri start to panic. His face turned that color of red, and he started to chew on his lip. He took a giant step back to his car.

 

“I—I—Uh… Thanks? I mean… I’ll see you next time, Yeah?” Was what Yuuri said. Then he quickly turned and got in his car, wasting no time but to speed away.

 

Viktor watched him go, and leaned down and pressed his chin to his knees.

 

Thanks. But… Now Viktor’s face was heating up. His head shook and he pressed his hands to his cheeks. Letting himself calm down from the most calm, but best kiss of the year.

 

Until little feet came into his vision and his son appeared in front of him.

 

“Papa. Can we have ice cream for dessert?”

 

Viktor let himself calm down, and give a smile as he looked at his hopeful face.

 

“Yes we can, Yura. Let’s get some.” He swooped Yuri in his arms and carried him back in the house, setting him at the kitchen island, digging around in the freezer for some ice cream he had stored away. “Yuri? What do you think about Yuuri? Do you like having him around?”

 

His son’s face nodded quickly, and lit up. “He is cool.”

 

Viktor grinned.

 

Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay shoutout to my Ukraine bff for translation help. which it means congrats.  
> Also to my gf for existing. 
> 
> Next chapter gets spicy. Bring some ranch.


End file.
